


hancur

by neotaru



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ayo join discord kita untuk para pecinta uke itaru, um
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotaru/pseuds/neotaru
Summary: settsu banri berpulang ke apartemen mewahnya, ukuran dua kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi, dengan hati yang berat.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 13





	hancur

**Author's Note:**

> maafkan saya ya, taruchi.

settsu banri berpulang ke apartemen mewahnya, ukuran dua kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi, dengan hati yang berat. memang sudah lama tidak bersua dengan rekan lama teaternya, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka pesan _itulah_ yang akan membawanya—mereka—bertemu.

_’ban-chan... aku tidak tahu apa kau sudah dengar, tapi itaru-san...’_

_itaru-san, meninggal._ mereka bilang, itaru terjun bebas dari lantai atas; mereka bilang, kepalanya hancur lebur, dan butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menjahit setiap serpih kecil tempurungnya sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam peti; mereka bilang, _chigasaki itaru bunuh diri._

sudah lama juga, banri tidak bertemu pria itu. terakhir kali bersapa, hanya kalimat penuh luka yang dilempar sesama. banri masih ingat kata-kata yang dilempar pria itu terakhir kalinya, semua bukan salah itaru, tetapi salah _nya._

settsu banri tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa hidupnya hancur, berkeping, seperti serpihan debu, semuanya lebur. percintaannya gagal. ia juga menghancurkan hidup seseorang yang ia kasihi.

_tapi, hidupnya tidak sehancur tempurung itaru, kan? mungkin, hidup itaru sebelumnya sudah sama seperti keadaannya ketika ditemukan aparat._

settsu banri melirik ke meja nakas, di mana ponsel, rokok, dan sebuah perhiasan berkelip menyapa netranya. yang terakhir datang lima menit sebelum kabar keberadaan itaru datang. tidak ada pesan apapun di dalam kotak beludru hitam, hanya sebuah cincin dengan mata berlian biru kecil sebagai penghias.

tidak ada pesan, tapi cincin itu seakan tertawa akan wajah bingungnya, dan makin terbahak ketika otaknya membeku kaku membaca pesan di ponselnya.

hidup settsu banri hancur, hatinya berat; mungkin ini saatnya untuk menenggak minuman keras yang ia simpan.

hidup settsu banri hancur, dan hatinya berat, tapi tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kepala chigasaki itaru yang hancur karena beratnya beban hidupnya.

**Author's Note:**

> teruntuk @avocadofrappe & @_harenate (twt) terimakasih akan asupan hausnya.
> 
> p.s.: server discord kami masih menerima anggota. tolong kontak @chigasakism atau @avocadofrappe atau @_harenate untuk further info.


End file.
